If Only I Had The Heart
by ohsuperstarr
Summary: Who knew revenge could be so fun? Especially when it involved someone you were secretly crushing on. Plossie; slight Massington
1. No Shit, Sherlock

**A/N:** Okay, this story takes place after Bratfest at Tiffany's except there are a few things different. First of all, Alicia never messed up the names and the winners ended up being a few "LBR"'s that no one had ever heard of. All the really special characters are still in the main building. Oh, and Cam never sent that text to Claire. But he broke up with Olivia.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot. The characters belong to Lisi Harrison. The title of the fanfic is a song by The Maine.

* * *

**BOCD**

The Café

Monday, September 21st

8:04 A.M.

Massie bit back a grin as she surveyed the scene, not wanting her peers to think that she was getting that much bliss from her vanilla yogurt parfait. Her life was back to normal and that's what she loved most—being completely in control of her herself, her friends, and her surroundings.

Her friends were texting under the bamboo table, since texting during school breakfast was forbidden. Usually Massie didn't come in for breakfast, but this morning she felt as though she had finally even gotten used to the school's new, eco-friendly, green café.

**Kristen: **Feels good to finally be back on the top!

**Alicia:** Given!

Massie craned her neck a bit to search for her ex-crush Dempsey. Her crush had sort of faded over the weekend. She had gained her common sense back and realized that she was living in Westchester, New York. She was in no place to be crushing on a so-called jungle boy. He was Rainforest Café; she was a classy French bistro. They just had nothing in common.

She felt kind of relieved when she saw him sitting next to Layne—or his _Laynie-poo_—with his red DS Lite out, taping the screen furiously. He had gone back to his normalness, despite his newly acquired tan and toner body. She was just glad that Claire had a flirty shot with him on local television and no one had any idea she even had the slightest infatuation with him.

_Thank Gawd._

"Hey Massie? I think we need a party!" Dylan suggested, leaning in across the table. Her straightened hair brushed against her organic scrambled eggs with lobster meat. Massie didn't feel like pointing it out, she was too busy scrunching her nose remembering what happened at the last.

"Like what kind?" Kristen asked, suddenly interested in what her best friend had to say. She still had her Roxy surfer girl image going with the same H&M tote bag and a new pair of ocean-blue, Billabong sandals.

"Not costume," Claire interjected. "They always turn out totally wrong. We either get in trouble for dressing up like little devils—"

"Or losing all our crushes," Dylan sighed, twisting her red hair in between her two fingers.

"Which we can't bring up again," Massie rolled her eyes, placing both hands gracefully on the edge of the table to push herself out of her seat. She had enough of her friend's brainstorming. "No party until I say there's a party." She stood up and looked down at her friends to put more emphasis on the next sentence she was about to utter. "And absolutely no discussion about anything before this day, we are no longer the NPC, we are the PC, but an even newer addition!"

Her amber orbs sparkled in delight. It could only mean one thing.

"Does that mean…" Alicia's brown eyes widened. Her wrists have been feeling a bit light lately. She was totally missing that charm bracelet that Massie had thrown into the fire, even if it had signified something as stupid as a boy-fast.

Massie turned and bent over to dig into her metallic Jimmy Choo satchel. She placed five Tiffany-blue colored boxes on the table in front of each PC member's breakfast plates.

"From now awn," Massie tugged on her purple streak, trying to remember what she had said almost two weeks ago when she had handed her clique the first round of bracelets. "Oh forget it," Massie sigh-grinned, throwing her hair dramatically over her shoulder before taking the box and opening the lid. "Just open it!"

Massie was taking a break from her shiny wardrobe and was wearing a simple, long, burgundy cardigan over a soft black t-shirt and some white skinny jeans. The only shiny thing present on her body was the Tiffany charm bracelet she was now clasping on.

She loved the light, cool feeling that the bracelet radiated against her. It made her feel unstoppable and at the top of the social pyramid, even if more than half of the girls at BOCD wore Tiffany bracelets daily.

Massie sat back down when the sound of clanking metal finally stopped. She picked up her spoon and scooped up a strawberry chunk. All this planning was making her a bit hungry. "We need a new hangout spot at school for emergencies. Kristen?" Massie turned to the blonde who really knew it all. She took out her iPhone to get ready to make a note.

"The student lounge is free of any club usage on Wednesdays during lunch and Fridays before school," Kristen answered from memory.

"Good," Massie nodded, tapping the screen with her delicate fingers. "Alicia, please research on any potential seventh grade alpha cliques." She ran a hand through her hair. "You know, like us circa a grade younger?"

"Done," Alicia said after jotting it done in her Sidekick's notes. On her finger were still the many rings that she had been given to while she was in Spain. Her eyes were rimmed with mahogany-colored eyeliner.

"And Kuh-laire—" Massie started to order before she was interrupted from a voice behind her.

"Hey Massie."

As the PC looked behind Massie to see who the mystery speaker was, Massie rolled her eyes. She did not need a boy ruining her moment. She was on a roll. She was up-and-ready to get her clique even cooler than they or the DSL Daters ever were! So why did his voice sound so familiar and why did she have the urge to turn around just to see who it was?

* * *

**THE CAFÉ**

Table 18

Monday, September 21st

8:10 A.M.

"Plovert?" Massie's heart sunk. Who else would she expect? "What are you doing here? Oink?" Massie scrunched up her nose, hating the fact that this boy here had mocked one of her best friends.

Chris looked confused for a minute, his eyes widened in recognition. He turned to Dylan and gave her a shy smile. "I'm really sorry. Hope we can still be friends. I know what Kemp and I did was really immature." His green eyes looked really honest.

Dylan narrowed her eyes that were hidden behind a thick forest of heavy black lashes. She was still suspicious and not at all ready to forgive them yet. "Uh-huh, sure," she nodded slowly. "You know, my mother is Merri-Lee Marvil and I could always get her to do a segment on boys being mean to girls because of their weight or their eating behaviors—"

"Dylan, that's enough. He said sorry," Massie stopped her friend before she sounded like the text messages had actually bothered her. "It's not like you were actually hurt by them, right, Dylan? As if two immature boys could really even effect you?"

Dylan sat up straighter in her seat and stabbed her fork in her eggs. "Of course nawt," she shook her head, her straight hair flying around her face. "That'd be stupid. I'm not easily offended," she huffed.

"Well then that's settled," Massie exhaled, turning back to Chris. "What do you want?" She smoothed down her hair. Maybe Derek was watching. Maybe his blood might boil at the sight of her and one of his best friends.

"Oh uh, Derek wants your number, Massie." Chris fumbled.

"What?" Massie wrinkled her brows. "But he already has it. And plus, why would he need it?"

"Well, he says that he deleted your number when he got mad at you but now he just wants it again. But he doesn't actually want to talk to you directly to get it, you know?" Chris Plovert rambled. He ran his hand down the back side of his skater-styled, flippy blonde hair.

Massie lifted one, naturally perfect brow. "Oh," she rolled her eyes. "That's so like him."

"345-5900," Claire offered. Her blue eyes twinkled in innocence. She didn't have any idea that she was just doing what Massie didn't want.

"Kuh-laire," Massie glared in horror, her mouth agape. "Why'd you—"

"Thanks!" Chris chuckled, jogging to the frosted glass door exit.

"Why'd you do that?" Massie asked Claire as soon as he was out of hearing distance. "Did I tell you to give Derek my number?" Massie narrowed her eyes. She rolled up her cardigan's sleeves as though she was going to give Claire a beating.

Claire backed her seat a bit just in case Massie really would. "I didn't give Derek your number," Claire shrugged, daring to correct Massie and be a smart-aleck. "I gave Chris your number. And you do seem to have a thing for Chris's—"

"Oh please," Massie rolled her eyes. Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan snicker-grinned into their palms—some of them with their mouths half-full of their organic breakfast. "That was one time."

Massie felt her phone vibrate against her back inside her purse. She turned around and grabbed it out, unlocking the screen with a drag of her thumb.

"What the freak?" Massie scoffed. She reread her text message over and over again. She still didn't understand.

"What?" Alicia scooted her chair closer and craned her neck to see her friend's phone better. Massie surrendered her phone to Alicia, not even wanting to read it out loud herself. That's how dumbstruck she was. "It's a text from Derrington. It says, 'Hey Block, what were you doing talking to Gimp?' Gimp? Didn't Chris lose the crutches a long time ago?" She rolled her brown eyes. "Boys are _so_ clueless."

Massie glanced around at her table. None of her friends had caught it? "Come on guys, you don't see what so weird about this text message?"

"Uh, no," Kristen raised an eyebrow; she was usually the smart one.

"Chris went that way," Massie said, raising her arm and pointing towards the door. "And Derek was there the whole time," she said, tilting her head oh-so-slightly to direct her group's attention to the soccer boy's table across the room.

"Yeah, so?" Alicia asked, poking her fork against her powdered sugar-dusted French toast. "Point, please?"

"Derek had my number all along?" Massie's eyes glanced down at her phone that the girls had just finished passing around and had placed it back in front of her. The screen was still bright, making it easy for her to reread it all over again.

"Chris lied?" Claire looked confused. "Why?" Claire asked while she and the other girls were all staring at Massie's phone as though if any of them stopped, it'd suddenly disappear.

"That's weird," Dylan burped, trying to lighten the mood.

Massie snatched her phone and quickly texted back. She had a plan forming in the back of her head.

**Massie: **Careful, Harrington. Jealousy-green doesn't look good on your skin tone. :)

* * *

So what are your thoughts, people? Good? Bad? Review, please! I love constructive criticism. (:

Currently Listening To:

**Heartbeat** by _Stereo Skyline_


	2. Those Annoying Codes

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot. The characters belong to Lisi Harrison. The title of the fanfic is a song by The Maine.

* * *

**BOCD**

Hallways

Monday, September 21st

10:30 A.M.

"Chris!" Massie's face brightened, finally finding the person she had been looking for. BOCD was huge and she didn't even know where the guys' lockers were, since just being transferred back to the main building.

The boy turned from his locker after putting back his Biology book back. "Hey Mass." She detected that his face was turning a bit red from her looking so happy to see him. All was according to plan? "What's up? How was your first period?"

"Oh, you know, normal," Massie shrugged, hiking up her bag a bit higher on her arm. "I was wondering, why did Derek need my number anyways?" Massie looked up at Chris, pretending to be absolutely clueless. She brushed some imaginary lint off of her cardigan and straightened up. She loved hearing what people came up with when they had to make up a lie on spot.

Chris yanked at the hem of his gray t-shirt nervously. "Just incase he ever has to annoy you, you know? What else could you expect? It's Derek, right?" He chuckled nervously, not taking his eyes off of Massie's facial expression which turned from clueless-cute to determined and kind of intimidating.

"You're lying," she stated, tilting her head a bit, her wavy brown hair fell a bit in front of her face.

Chris gulped and nodded. What was in his fate now?

"Spill it, Plovert," Massie narrowed her eyes.

Chris pursed his upper lip over his lower one, looking a bit embarrassed that he was in this position. "Well, you see, I was thinking of asking if you wanted to hang out sometime but I didn't think I could do it in person."

"Because…" Massie trailed off, waiting for him to answer.

"Because um, Derek might see and that'd be really weird because I think it's breaking guy-code?" Chris raised an eyebrow, realizing that Massie wasn't following. "You know… guy-code? Bros before hoes. Chicks after d—"

"I think I get it," Massie cut him off short. She tugged a bit on her purple strand, something she did when she was thinking heavily or uncomfortable about something. "Thanks for telling me!" She turned to walk away.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Chris called after her.

"Why stay?" Massie called back without turning around. Chris watched as her obviously-healthy hair swing back and forth between her back shoulder blades. Yes, Chris Plovert had to admit, he was falling hard for Massie.

Looks like the soccer boys weren't exactly a great team.

* * *

**WESTCHESTER, NY**

A Slice of Heaven

Monday, September 21st

5:25 P.M.

"Yes!" Derek grinned. "We get food after soccer practice." He wiggled his butt in his chair before diving into his slice of pepperoni pizza. Next to him sat Josh Hotz who was still dabbing his slice with a napkin to get rid of excess grease.

Chris Plovert was surprisingly quiet. He should be one of the people celebrating. The Tomahawks were having their first soccer game of the season on Friday and he was turning into the team's star player after making a surprising recovery from his injury a while ago. He was actually taking the MVP-name away from his bud, Derek—that and his ex-girlfriend.

"What's up with you?" Kemp scrunched up his nose at how his best friend was lacking of appetite, which to him was something that should never happen. He took a huge bite out of his garlic, cheese-stuffed breadstick savagely. "You've been acting strange ever since you got up to go to the girl's table. What did they do? Attack you with their manicures?" Kemp joked, dropping his food on the plate to make clawing hand gestures.

Me-_ow_.

"No, they were nice considering the last time we saw them was that showdown in the underground soccer room." Chris rolled his eyes, remembering the cheesy lines Derek had used. _Will Ferrell?_

The soccer boys were all clad in their burgundy-and-green uniforms, looking like Christmas had just swept into the oven-shaped pizza restaurant.

"What'd Massie want?" Derek asked, trying to sound casual and like he didn't care at all. He _did_ care—a lot. Ever since Massie sent him that text message to him, he felt like Massie might have moved on so quickly already. It felt like an arrow through his heart, a punch at his stomach, and a soccer ball kicked at his… well, you get his point.

"Massie?" Chris repeated, pretending to be confused. _Massie_—her name rolled off his tongue perfectly. It tasted sweet just saying it. He felt like he was doing something bad just thinking about her name.

"You seemed to talk to her the most," Derek narrowed his brown eyes. "What did she want, anyways?" He echoed, almost sounding a bit ticked off. He counted to ten in his mind, trying to calm down.

"Nothing, I was just apologizing to Dylan," Chris lied. "Since Kemp is too rude to do so himself. Massie just tends to talk a lot because she's the leader of the group, right?" His green eyes stared at Derek, wondering if his friend was really as gullible as they said.

"Hey!" Kemp snickered, flicking a bit of marinara sauce from his plate at Chris.

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense," Derek exhaled. "So how's Massie? Does she look sad without me?" Derek smirked, not realizing that a pepperoni had just fallen from his pizza and onto his emerald-green, Tomahawk jersey.

"Actually she's getting along fine," Chris replied happily. "Why, you still like her?" Chris joked, hoping Derek would take it lightly. He grabbed his napkin off the table and crumpled it up as he wiped his hands.

"Uh, yeah," Derek sounded as though it was the most obvious thing ever. "So you guys better not steal her from me."

Course not; wouldn't that be breaking guy-code?

* * *

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

Massie's Bedroom

Monday, September 21st

5:25 P.M.

"Yes! We get food after school," Dylan sighed, holding her SOYJOY bar close to her heart. Her green eyes shimmered in delight. She held the snack in two hands, placing it under her nose and inhaling deeply.

Derek-much?

Kristen giggled, brushing her blonde hair behind her shoulders were her fingers. "You had that in your bag the whole time," she said, pointing at Dylan's canvas tote bag.

"Yeah, well, I thought we needed some dramatics," Dylan grinned, ripping open the wrapped. Alicia and Claire exchanged looks. Dramatics? All they needed was less of that.

Massie came back from her bathroom, carrying two tubes—one new and one half-full—of lip-gloss. She tossed the new one into Dylan's lap. "Here's the reject Glossip Girl flavor I promised you," she said, sitting down in between Claire and Alicia on her fuzzy white carpet to complete the circle. She hyper-glossed her lips with her old favorite lip-gloss before setting it down on the floor behind her.

"We're here to discuss girl-code," Massie began. "Chris mentioned something about guy-code, so I'm just thinking that we need to establish some friendship rules." She took out her iPhone from her back-pocket and got ready to jot down some notes. "So, anyone?"

"Um, if two people like the same person, they should just find out who the boy likes instead of fighting with each other?" Kristen offered, remembering how she and Dylan were so in love with Derek back in October of last year.

"Good," Massie nodded her head. "Other suggestions?"

"Be aw-nest when a friend asks you to rate her outfit?" Alicia tucked her glossy, straight black hair behind her ear. She always had a nagging suspicion that Massie rated lower than she deserved. Open-toed ankle boots were awesome, not just some Spanish trend.

"I'm pretty sure that goes without saying," Massie narrowed her amber eyes. "But I'll jot that down anyways."

"Ex's are off-limits?" Claire squeaked. She really hoped a Cassie-story wouldn't ruin her life.

Massie glanced at Dylan who was busy licking off the Neapolitan ice cream-flavored lip-gloss off of her lips. "Well, come awn, Kuh-laire. There aren't even that many cool guys at the school. One day we're going to accidentally recycle our crushes."

"That's true," Dylan rolled her eyes. "I don't care; you guys can have Kemp and Plovert."

"But not Cam," Claire mumbled, tilting her head.

"Okay, how about this," Massie thought, tapping her clear-polished nails against her chin. "We won't chase after a friend's ex, but if they like us, it's only fair to give everyone a fair chance, right?"

"That sounds reasonable," Alicia nodded her head. She doubted that Josh and she were going to breakup anytime soon. Plus, they were _perfect_, she couldn't' imagine him with any of her friends anyways."

"Then it's settled," Massie blurted, thinking out loud about her Plovert/Derek-plan.

"What's settled?" Her group asked in confused unison.

Massie blinked, realizing what she had just uttered. "Oh, I mean, that's enough rules for now." She smiled, putting her iPhone behind her next to her gloss. "What do you guys want to do now? Inez's famous cucumber sandwiches?"

"Oh!" Dylan's face brightened up. "Can we have iced tea with that too?"

"Yeah, tea sounds pretty relaxing right now," Massie agreed. She needed to relax. Her friends would never be happy with her if they found out that she wanted to use Chris just to make Derek jealous.

Didn't that mean she liked him again?

**Current State of Union:**

In – Jealousy** / **Out - Revenge

* * *

So how did you guys like that chapter? (: Review, please! I'd love to hear feedback.


	3. The Beauties Of Friendship

**A/N:** Sorry for taking a while to update. It's only been the 3rd week of high school and there already has been so much stupid drama I've gotten myself involved into. :P Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews. You guys are so nice and keep me motivated to keep writing. (: Well, here's the third chapter. (:

**Disclaimer:** Now let's see you try to arrest me! (:

* * *

**BOCD**

The Great Lawn

Tuesday, September 22nd

7:35 A.M.

"I'm free after school today," Massie smiled and batted her eyelashes just as Chris turned around to face her. From the back, Massie could see that Chris was dressed to impress. Or in her case, dressed well enough for them to look really, really good together—hooray for making people jealous!

Chris blushed. "I was hoping you'd say something like that. I just didn't know you'd actually say it." He stuck his hands in the pockets of his gray skinny jeans. He wasn't loud and perverted like some people thought he was. That was just around Kemp, which was just so his friends didn't tease him about being the actual romantic one of the group.

"I want hang out at Wrap Star after school," Massie looked at Chris with her puppy-eyes, making what she had just said sound more like a cutesy-statement than an order. She had made sure that Derek's group was going to Wrap Star after school also, thanks to Alicia who had heard it from Josh.

Chris had completely forgotten that his friends had asked him too. "Course, I'm up for that!" He nodded enthusiastically. How could he refuse?

Massie looked an absolute ten—her friends had rated her a 9.8 and then upped it to 10 once she had applied more gloss and smoothed her hair down a bit. Her navy-and-plum-striped Vera Wang cardigan was left unbutton, its sleeves rolled up halfway up her arm. She wore a simple long, white tank top under that. Her satin, gray shorts were cuffed heavily on the bottom hem, a trend she was trying to bring to school. On her wrist was the PC's Tiffany bracelet, it slid down as she brushed her hair out of her face with her hand.

"Let's meet by the cafeteria's doors after school. Give or take a few minutes to get our stuff out of our lockers," Massie added, listing the well-thought out details from the top of her head. Her amber eyes drifted up at the ceiling, imagining what was going to take place later on that day.

"Well… I can't wait," Chris said simply. "I didn't know that it would be this easy."

Massie shrugged, giving him a convincing smile. "Why should it be hard?"

Chris wanted to tell her that Derek still had feelings for her. But he was finally getting a chance to be more than just the second-half of Kemp-and-Plovert, the team of perverted, obnoxious guys that were apart of the soccer group.

He convinced himself that Massie was going to like him just as much as he liked her after this afternoon. Sure, he had been acting like a lovesick puppy around her these past few days. But he was sure, so sure, that he was going to start acting like himself.

Everyone loves the real you, right?

Massie looked down at her phone as it buzzed in her hand.

**Alicia: **Hola chica, where in the world are you?

She gave Chris an apologetic grin. "Okay, so I'll see you!" She snapped her head back up before speed-walking to her group's place below the oak at the center of the lawn. There were rarely times when she was walking alone without a posse of girls surrounding her. She felt so out of her place. So why did couldn't she get that giddy, anxious smile off her face?

**Massie: **Hold your bulls, Leesh!

* * *

**THE GREAT LAWN**

The Oak

Tuesday, September 22nd

7:41 A.M.

"Ehmagawd," Alicia exhaled shakily. She straightened her already-straight hair between her index and middle finger, combing it to calm herself. "Did I just see you flirting with Chris Plovert?" Her brown eyes studied Massie suspiciously.

"No," Massie narrowed her eyes, brushing Alicia off and acting as though she was mad that Alicia would accuse her of such a thing. She put her black tote bag on the dewy grass before sitting on it herself. The graphing calculator inside of it made it trés uncomfortable.

"Chris Plovert?" Dylan repeated, turning to look at Massie in disbelief. "You were hitting on Plovert?" Dylan huffed, blowing her red hair out of her eyes in frustration.

"Why would you do that?" Kristen looked around at the rest of the group's faces. They were all blank with shock, other than Massie's which looked quite annoyed. Kristen moved her right foot in a circle, her Roxy flats sliding on and off.

"You were flirting with Chris?" Claire scrunched up her nose. She had just figured out what everyone was busy freaking out about. Biting nails can take up a lot of thought.

"I was nawt," Massie gasped. "Why are you guys all of a sudden ganging up on me now? Can I have time to explain?" She held a finger up and handed her iPhone to Alicia so it could be passed around the group.

"I don't need to check to see if you deleted your flirty messages with Chris—" Alicia started to say before Massie cut her off impatiently.

"No," Massie rolled her eyes. "Look at what I wrote in my notes."

Alicia tapped her nimble finger against the screen and read it quickly. Her eyes looked left and right to read the note quickly. "You're using Chris to make Derrington realize how much he's really nothing without you?" Alicia giggled. "Oh, I should've known it was another manipulative Massie-plan.

"Isn't that kind of mean?" Claire muttered under her breath.

"Isn't biting your nails kind of unsanitary?" Massie tilted her head, looking at Claire pointedly.

"Isn't arguing a little beside the point?" Kristen teased. "Okay, so Massie, are you sure about this? I mean, I thought you didn't think Derrington was even worth it."

"It's Derek Harrington now," Massie corrected. "He's not worthy of _Derrington_, and he's definitely not worthy of a revenge plan. This is just for fun," Massie said, trying to convince her friends and herself.

"Uh-huh…" Alicia raised an eyebrow and nodded her head slowly, totally full of doubt.

"Whatever," Dylan mumbled, pretending not to care. Of course she had to care a tiny bit. She had liked him after all! And now Massie was going to use him just because she had some unsettled feelings towards Derek.

Don't you just love how considerate friends were?

* * *

**WESTCHESTER, NY**

Wrap Star Gourmet

Tuesday, September 22nd

2:57 P.M.

"So are you hungry?" Chris fumbled, not knowing what else to say. His older brother had told him that it was the easiest excuse for a conversation starter. It was cheap, but at least an answer always followed!

"Kind of," Massie licked her top lip, wishing that she could re-gloss but realizing how stupid it would be to gloss right before eating. "But I just want something light. You know, like a salad or something?" She looked up and waited for Chris to say something to that, but he was too busy furrowing his eyebrows and realizing that something was wrong.

"Shit," Plovert's eyes widened, he dug his cell phone out of the pocket of his jeans and checked his calendar. He had completely forgotten that the guys had told him that they were hanging out at Wrap Star at three. That gave him three minutes to convince Massie that they should go somewhere else.

"Hmm?" Massie raised an eyebrow. She looked at his cell phone and his worried expression and instantly knew what was up. "What's wrong? You look like you just remembered something."

"Yeah, sorry Mass," Chris reached over to take a sip of his coke in the original glass bottle. "I totally forget that the guys are coming here. Is it okay? They might act kind of obnoxious." He tried putting his hand over hers on top of the table as his way of being sorry.

Massie tried so hard to suppress the grin that was forming. She didn't bother to move her hand away and just let him gloat over it for a while. "I'm okay," she shrugged. "I can handle it."

Just then the door busted open; a slight chill ran across the room. Derek shoved in from behind Josh Hotz and Cam Fisher, jumping into the middle of the 1950's-style diner. "Dude, I could have not waited another minute. I am so fuh-reaking hungry!"

"I know, right?" Kemp shouted, shoving past the two quieter boys just like Derek had done. "I need my cheese fries. School's lunch was _salad_. What are we? Massie's?"

Massie's jaw dropped. Ex-_cuse_ me? Since when did her name become a synonym for sissy? She ran a hand through her brown hair. Was she really a sissy? She did play sports… horseback-riding was indeed a sport. Doing anything where you could break a leg was a sport. Having a possibility of a 500-pound animal trampling her to death as a sport? She was no freaking sissy!

She looked at Plovert with her determined stare. "You know what? I change my mind. I want a double cheese burger." She glanced at Derek who was snicker-punching Kemp on the shoulder playfully, fully agreeing with what his friend had just said. "And an extra large order of cheese fries on the side," she added loudly.

She saw Derek turn around, his face brightening up. "Block? Did you just say large order of cheese fries?" He smirked. Then he noticed who was next to her _and_ had his hand on hers. "Plovert?" He hissed, not believing what he was seeing one bit.

His friend was on a date with his ex-girlfriend?

Oh no, he _didn't_!

* * *

Uh-oh, what's Derek going to do? :O Don't you love how Massie's plans always work? (x

Currently Listening To:

**Last Farewell** by _Big Bang  
_


	4. Pride Is A Dangerous Thing

**A/N: **I'm sorry I haven't updated. I'm so busy every day. Stupid excuse, I know. But with stupid boys and stupid homework, well, I'm excused. :D

Oh yeah, is it Derrick or Derek? Whatever, from now on, it'll be Derrick!

**Disclaimer:** Me? Own a book series? I wish!

* * *

**WESTCHESTER, NY**

Wrap Star Gourmet

Tuesday, September 22nd

3:04 P.M.

"Dude!" Derrick Harrington's eyebrows rose. He sauntered over to the vinyl red-seated booth. His palms were faced upwards, his elbows were slightly bent. He nodded his head up a bit to challenge Chris. It was a typical guy showdown move. "What are you doing here with _her_?"

Before Chris had a chance to respond—and by his furrowed eyebrows and fierce look in his eyes, it would be an interesting response, Massie scooted out of her seat and stood in front of Derrick.

"Me?" Massie narrowed her amber eyes. "What about me?" Her arms were crossed and her head was tilted. And this, kiddies, was a typical girl showdown move.

Derrick was only 5'6, which at this age was pretty much considered short-to-average for a guy. Massie, 5'4, could stand up to him easily. Even with her ballet flats, she could still somewhat glare at him.

"You," Derrick started to say, but his voice became softer. "You aren't supposed to be here with him."

"Are you my mother?" Massie raised an eyebrow.

"Um—"

The boys behind Derrick snickered, being all-knowing what was coming up next. They had only been in the same school as Massie for a few weeks, and they were already absolutely familiar with this.

"Then don't tell me what to do," Massie finished. "Got anything left to say, Harrington?"

Derrick looked at Massie in disbelief. Then he glanced at Chris over her shoulder and gave him a long you-messed-with-the-wrong-guy look. After, he turned back to Massie and looked at her forehead while talking to her. Her eyes were just too hard to look at.

"Nah, just…"

"Yeah?" Massie said, waiting. Derrick was going to finally apologize to her. And tell her that she was right about everything. And maybe, just maybe if she was feeling nice that moment, she'd accept his apology. Then they could be the star-couple again like before. Way cuter than _J'Alicia_.

"Cheese fries make you fat," Derrick snickered. Massie's face twisted into a scowl and it made Derrick instantly regret what he had just said.

Massie, did you seriously expect him to grow up?

And after Derrick received a round of high-fives from the two guys—Cam had shaken his head politely since there was no way he'd high-five his friend just because he had said something utterly stupid to a girl—he started to silently curse at himself in his head.

Had he just lost his only chance at getting back together with Massie just because he was too stubborn to admit defeat and take a blow at his pride?

"Derrick," Massie seethed. "You're dead to me."

Did that answer the question?

* * *

**BOCD**

Physical Science Honors

Wednesday, September 23rd

11:30 A.M.

"Dammit, Massie, I'm sorry," Derrick said, following Massie like a lost puppy as she maneuvered herself around the long lab tables. She was carrying a beaker of highly acidic liquid and a group's worth of chic goggles in the other. And she was fighting the urge to turn around and pour the beaker's contents in his face.

But that'd break safety rule number seventeen.

"Isn't sorry enough?" Derrick finally asked, stopping to catch his breath. Boy, did that girl walk fast.

Massie spun around, the clear liquid in her beaker sloshing around a bit. "Is Duh-livia smart? Is Abby Boyd honest? Is Claire over Cam? Do you have any idea who you just messed with?" She replied, answering his question with a few of her own—all of them being negative. "Now if you'll excuse me, talking to you right now is considered being off task."

She continued walking back to her lab station where Alicia and Kristen were currently waiting for her to return back with the rest of the materials.

They looked at her oddly as she began setting up the apparatus, seeming more focused than she normally would be during class.

"Hey, what was that whole thing with Derrick?" Kristen asked, hoping that she didn't sound like she was trying to pry. Concerned friend was more was she was going for.

Alicia nudged Kristen with her elbow, giving her the look that she'd fill her in later.

"Did Josh tell you?" Massie sighed, looking up at Alicia.

Alicia nodded slowly. "But don't worry, Josh wasn't biased and didn't make it sound like Derrick was the hero or anything. He told me how Derrick was being immature like always and didn't seize the opportunity to apologize to you when he could. He also told me that—" Alicia looked around to make sure no outside ears were listening.

"That what?" Massie asked quickly. But then she shook her head to rid herself of all curious-thoughts. "Not that I really care if you tell me or not, but since you already started to…"

Alicia giggled, knowing her friend too well to not notice how she was bluffing. She slid on her goggles, which looked more like a pair of clear Oakley shades than a snorkeling mask like most. "Protection," Alicia explained, rolling her brown eyes which today were lined with dark magenta eyeliner.

"Okay," Alicia continued, her voice barely above a whisper. "So while the guys were getting pizza after soccer practice—by the way, Josh hates their pizza and always dabs the excess grease off just like I do, Gawd, he's so perfect, what a total HART—"

"Alicia!" Kristen and Massie both playfully smacked their friend on her arm since she was drifting off topic.

Alicia gave them an apologetic smile and went back to her story. "So one of the guys was like, 'oh, you still like her?' joking around and all. But then Derrick, in all serious, was like, 'of course'." Her smile perked up after she finished. "Like, twenty-five gossip points at the least, right?"

"We'll deal with gossip points later," Massie said hurriedly. "But are you sure that Josh isn't lying? He could be lying. Or maybe he heard wrong. It can be false information. Because yesterday when Derrick had the chance—"

"Yeah, yeah," Kristen flicked her wrist, which was covered in different colored Live Strong bracelets. "He could've apologized but he didn't. We know, we know. But Mass, even if he did. What would you do? Do you seriously think you guys would go out again?"

Massie bit her Le Métier de Beauté-glossed up lips. She had thought about this a _lot_ after yesterday afternoon. Yet, she still had no answer for herself or anyone else for that matter. "I don't know…" She drifted off, turning her head to discretely look at Derrick. He looked sad, not participating at all in his group's lab work. His puppy eyes were focused on the digital clock above the white board.

Alicia reached over to turn the Bunsen burner on and start heating a test tube. "Because as one of your best friends," Alicia said, looking up at Massie with a serious expression, something very rare for Alicia. "I honestly think that you'd be _much_ happier if you went out with Plovert. He seems way sweeter and way more mature than Derrick."

"Yeah?" Massie half-smiled at the thought of the boy. Alicia was right; Chris would be such a better boyfriend. Except for the fact that he acted like a love-sick boy around her, she kind of wished that her whole Massie-charm would wear off him already so she could get to know the real him.

But Massie was not giving up on the whole Derrick-issue. She remembered how much it still hurt her when she saw girls flirting with Derrick. She was going to make him realize that she was a huge loss and if he wanted her back, he'd have to fight for it.

Because Massie Block was not the little goldfish at the fair where all you had to do was throw a ping-pong ball into a fish bowl. No, she was the giant five-foot tall teddy bear you got when you won the grand prize.

It killed her to admit it, even to herself, but she was still stuck on Derrick.

And that was a definite answer.

* * *

**BOCD**

The Café

Wednesday, September 23rd

12:20 P.M.

Massie tapped her bamboo chopsticks against the black, plastic box of sushi. She took out a Masago caviar-covered spicy tuna roll, dipping it in her soy sauce before putting it in her mouth. If anyone could eat sushi without looking like a savage, it was Massie Block.

Alicia crossed her legs and then uncrossed them again. She could sense that her best friend was feeling absolutely powerless, absolutely horrible… but what was she supposed to do? Compliment her on her cute white Hermes scarf?

"Hey," a male voice said.

Massie quickly swallowed—therefore almost choking—and lifted her head up. Her eyes were widened in excitement but then they darkened with disappointment. It was only Chris.

"Hi," Massie said wearily. "What's up? Why aren't you sitting with the guys?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, wondering if Massie had really already forgotten what had happened the day before. He stuffed his hands into his saggy slim-legged jeans. "Uh, they kind of unofficially kicked me out of their group," he said, with a straight face.

"What?" Claire gasped, her mouth dropping open to put her half-chewed French fries on display.

"Ew," Alicia mumbled, reaching over to close Claire's jaw.

"Seriously?" Massie furrowed her eyebrows. "Gawd, Chris… I'm really sorry; it's like my entire fault—"

Chris started laughing, his green eyes twinkling. "I'm kidding, Block." _Block, that's what Derrick called her._ "Did you feel guilty for a second there?"

"So what did they really do to you?" Dylan asked, twisting her Oreo apart and scraping off the white frosting with her front teeth. Her lunch consisted of Oreos and a low-fat bowl of frozen yogurt. BOCD's new eco-friendly cafeteria now had a mini buffet counter that was like Pinkberry but squished into a smaller cart.

Chris shrugged his broad shoulders. "Truthfully, I'm not supposed to be telling you. But I'm pretty annoyed with Derrick right now so screw that. He was obviously pissed after yesterday. But we had a talk online and we made a deal. Right now I'm on probation or whatever, so I'm not really on good terms with him anymore. He said I'd be completely back into the group once I—" He gave Massie a good long look before continuing.

"Get you to go out with him again," Chris finished with a loud sigh.

"Ehmagawd," Alicia muttered.

"That sounds like something _you_ would do, Massie," Claire giggled. Kristen gave her a light kick under the table, which actually hurt since it was soccer-infused. "Ow," Claire whimpered, leaning down to rub her ankle.

"What?" Massie scrunched up her nose. That plan actually sounded… appealing—not that she'd ever admit that out loud.

"Yeah, I know…" Chris frowned. "You'd never agree to that…"

Massie gave Chris a fake-brave smile. She stood up from her seat and went over to give Chris a hug, which he obviously received very gratefully. She turned her head a bit to whisper in his ear. "I got you into this mess. I'll get you out of it."

And she'd love every second of doing it.

* * *

Ooh-la-la, finally, some plot forming!

Currently Listening To:

**Nobody** by _Wondergirls_


	5. Maybe, Just Maybe

**A/N: **I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I'm really no good with being consistent… with anything. )x It's a short chapter, but quality before quantity, right? I'll try to update again soon to make up for it!**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed!

* * *

**BOCD**

The Café

Wednesday, September 23rd

12:25 P.M.

"But there's no way I'm giving you up that easily," Chris said after they broke apart from their hug. His green eyes looked intense with determination. "I bet you think really poorly of me right now, choosing someone else over my friends. But if they were real friends—"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Massie nodded her head. "But what can you do, right? It'd be so awkward to be on bad terms with Derrick. You guys still have soccer together and everything. So just go along with what you and Derrick agreed with, okay?" Massie reached for her purple strand to give it a little tug.

If it all went her way, then she'd be able to get back together with Derrick without anyone knowing that she wanted to in the first place anyways. This way, it would seem like Derrick was the one working hard for her back, not the other way around.

Perfect.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go discuss the plan with Derrick," Chris made a face and began turning to leave. "I'll talk to you later."

"Sure," Massie smiled.

Chris jogged towards the cafeteria's doors, heading towards TPC's old bomb shelter where the guys were currently going over things last minute before they had soccer practice afterschool.

"Mass, that was really noble of you," Alicia rolled her eyes after Massie got back into her seat and resumed eating her sushi. Her sarcastic remark didn't faze Massie one bit.

"What?" Massie smirked. "I can't have a win-win?"

"It's still kind of wrong," Kristen pointed out. "You're leading Chris on."

"Am nawt," Massie defended. "I'm just helping him get his friends' trusts back. And if Derrick wants to get back together, maybe he should get another chance."

Dylan hummed. "Well, I don't have any protests." She still had some negative feelings towards Chris, _and_ the fact that Massie was kind of using her leftovers.

Massie could have a win-win, but not everyone else.

* * *

**BOCD**

The Café

Thursday, September 24th

12:28 P.M.

Chris was now sitting with the Pretty Committee during lunch. Everyone seemed shocked for a few minutes, but then quickly got over it. It seemed like everyone was clued in on Chris's job as Derrick's little spy.

Massie's side-glanced at the index cards that Chris was writing on with his black ballpoint pen. He kept looking up at the ceiling, trying to think of things to write.

"What are you writing?" Massie asked, edging her elbow closer to him and letting a few strands of her hair fall onto his arm.

Chris inhaled softly, trying not to let Massie notice. Just the faint smell of her apple shampoo made him all light-headed. He turned his head slowly to face Massie, realizing that her hair brushed off his arm. Her amber eyes were wide and curious. Her lips were turned slightly upward in a content, small smile. He realized that besides the hug from yesterday, he had never really been this close to Massie.

Was his heart still beating? He tuned into it a bit. It was beating pretty loudly. He wondered if Dylan, Kristen, Alicia, and Claire could hear it. But in the corner of his eye, he saw them chatting away quietly to themselves and decided that they didn't even care about Massie and him.

He glazed back to Massie, focusing his entire attention on her. That's where it belonged, after all.

Her head tilted a bit, and she furrowed her eyebrows as if she was trying to figure him out. Oh damn, he realized, he had forgotten to answer her question. Actually, he had forgotten the whole question.

He really didn't get how Derrick could act so obnoxious in front of Massie.

"Um, what?" He asked, giving her a sheepish smile.

Massie's smile became a bit lopsided. He instantly decided that it was his favorite smile of hers. "What are you working on?" She asked, reaching over to move his hand away gently to take the cards from underneath.

Her eyes quickly scanned the first line, but slowed down a bit to read it over again.

_Massie, I finally realize that you mean too much to me for me to just let myself lose you…_

Chris quickly cleared his throat. "Um, that's, you know…" He blushed. "Derrick wanted me to write a speech for him. So after this whole thing is over, he can finish it off with the perfect—"

"This is really sweet," Massie sighed, reading the rest of it. After she was done, she looked back up at Chris. "But I hate the fact that you're writing it." She whispered.

Chris frowned.

Massie's mouth opened in realization. "Oh Gawd, I didn't mean it in that way. I meant I just find it so stupid that Derrick can't even write something himself. I mean, there's no way he's going to even mean it if he says this, right? Because you're the one writing it. You're the one trying to make this sound like there's feeling to it."

_That's because there is feeling in it. I don't even have to try, Massie. I'm writing how I feel_, Chris thought. That's what he wished he could say. But all he did was give Massie an apologetic look. "Then, maybe I should tell Derrick to forget it."

Massie involuntarily gripped his arm. She was even shocked by it, her eyes quickly looking down at her hand. She shook her head quickly and let go of his arm. She _wanted_ Derrick to apologize to her and ask for her back. This was what she wanted all along—subconsciously or not. Finally, things were beginning to go back to normal.

She was beginning to feel in control of her life, and that's what she wanted. That's all she wanted. That was all Massie Block really needed.

She forced herself to give Chris the best smile she could muster. "No, that's fine. I don't want you losing your friends." She said.

Chris felt his breath get caught in his throat. Didn't that mean Massie cared about him? Or maybe, it just meant that she really did want Derrick back. He looked at her closely, reminding himself to breathe normally again.

"Thanks, Mass." He breathed out.

"Of course," Massie replied, looking down at her wrist and playing with her Tiffany charm bracelet. Chris noticed that Massie was desperately trying to distract herself. But before he could start wondering, a new idea popped into his head.

Maybe, Chris thought, maybe this could work to his advantage. Maybe, he could win Massie over in the process of pretending to help Derrick. Maybe, this was some twisted way that fate was trying to push them two together.

Maybe, just maybe, this might work.

* * *

Hey, darling? The review button is right down here. (;

Currently Listening To:

**Fall For You** by _Secondhand Senerade  
_


	6. She Has Her Dignity Too

**A/N: **Here you go. (;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Clique. ):

* * *

**BOCD**

The Great Lawn

Monday, September 28th

7:41 A.M.

"Hey boys!" Massie Block said in a happy sing-song voice. She had practically skipped over to where the boys were standing.

They looked at her oddly. Besides Derrick and Chris, who were trying their best to keep a giddy smile off their face, they were all thinking the same exact thing.

_Drrr-ama!_

Especially Kemp, who at that point, let out a girlish giggle and a wannabe-French "ooh-la-la."

Massie laughed, shrugging in her shoulders in a way that made her seem so carefree and wonderfully happy, just to rub it in Derrick's face and make him act quicker.

"It's like you guys have never seen a girl before," Massie joked, taking in all their looks of disbelief. She noticed Kemp's eyes glued to her legs.

"Oh Gawd, Kemp." Massie rolled her eyes, cross her right leg in front of the other. She had just remembered that she was wearing her Adidas by Stella McCartney tennis skirt. Sure, it was super short, but she had some spandex shorts underneath. "Tennis season is starting today."

"And you couldn't change into it later because..." Chris asked, looking slightly annoyed. He wasn't annoyed with Massie, obviously. He was just bothered that for the entire day, guys had the chance to stare at her legs in a way that he wished he was only allowed to.

"Because I decided to get into the spirit?" Massie offered, giving Chris a lopsided smile.

Uh, did I just hear someone's heart skip a beat?

"Are, uh, the other girls getting into the spirit too?" Kemp looked up at Massie (finally) with a hungry grin.

"Yeah, Claire, Kristen, Dylan, Alicia—"

"Oh, there's my cue." Josh winked, lifting up his NYY hat, ruffling his hair underneath it to mess it up, and placing it back on his head. He started strolling towards the PC girls underneath their usual tree while taking his time.

"Going to go rush to Claire?" Kemp snickered, punching Cam's shoulder.

Cam shook his dark hair out of his mismatched eyes and gave Kemp a glare. "By the way, the reason why Hotz over there has a girl is because he knows a little something called subtleness."

"That damn boy doesn't have _a_ girl, he has _the_ girl. And not just _the_ girl, but girl with a capital 'c'." Kemp bit his lip and traced her curves in the air with his two hands. "Ali-freaking-cia Riv-freaking-era."

"C? Like her bra size?" Massie started muttering to herself.

"Dude, shut up!" Cam rolled his eyes and smacked Kemp on the shoulder. He turned to Massie and apologized. "Sorry, Mass. He's not usually this hormonal."

Massie had to admit, compared to Kemp, Derrick looked super mature. "No problem," Massie replied, keeping her positive attitude.

"So, why are you here?" Kemp asked. "Not that I'm complaining." He added with a wink.

Massie casually linked her arm through Chris's and looked up at Derrick while replying to Kemp's question. Derrick suppressed the urge to groan. Massie was totally mocking him. And it was working.

"Aw, you know, I thought it'd be nice for you guys to talk to a girl once in a while." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Still shy, Derrick?"

"No." His lip tugged at one corner into a smirk. "I've been talking to tons of girls lately."

"That's great. I've been talking to tons of guys." Massie challenged back.

"Well, I—"

"Shut up!" Chris quickly yapped, grabbing Massie's wrist, unhooking it from his arm, and quickly pulling her away from the group of guys.

Massie scrunched up her nose. She was already so pumped to get into an argument with Derrick, one that would end up well and lead to angry kisses—the ones that looked like they would _bruise_.

Chris didn't stop until they were off the lawn and right next to the main building. He quickly pulled out his phone as it vibrated irritably in his pants.

**Derrick:** WTF MAN. MY SIDE. YOU'RE ON MY SIDE.

Chris clenched his jaw, looking up at the sky to try to think of something to say. That whole thing was purely by his first reactions. He wanted Massie away from his annoying, so-called friends. He wanted her to himself.

**Chris:** If you kept talking, you would've gotten into a fight with Mass. That means zero chance of winning her back in the end.

Derrick didn't text back; obviously it made him think with some logic behind it.

"Why'd you do that?" Massie asked. She was staring at Chris like he had lost his mind. The amber flecks in her eyes looked as if they were dancing.

Was he supposed to be afraid or just absolutely dazzled?

"Do what?" Chris asked, playing dumb to buy some time to think of an excuse. He didn't want to tell Massie what the real reason was. He didn't want to have this huge love confession to her. It wasn't the right time.

Massie let out an exasperated groan. "Chris!" She rolled her eyes and reached out to smack him on the arm. "Why? Are you trying to mess everything up?" She looked at him with an incredulous expression.

Chris started laughing nervously. The place where Massie had hit him was burning, and not because Massie hit hard, but because she had _touched_ him. "No, Massie, why would I do that? I'm trying to get my friends back, remember?" He fumbled, hoping she'd either a) fall for it, or b) just let it go.

Massie narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously but then shrugged. "Okay, fine, but I know what I'm doing." She said, looking at her nails in a nonchalant manner. They were painted a pale tan color, because Massie Block wanted everything to be fresh and calm.

"And I know what I'm doing too." Chris replied, giving her a light smile.

Massie frowned. Wait, if Derrick found out that she was taking charge of this situation then there would be no point. No, Derrick Harrington was going to work for her, not the other way around.

"Fine, this is your plan anyways." Massie rolled her eyes. "Just tell me what to do from now on. I'll listen."

Chris sighed in relief. "Mass, that'd make it much easier." Now he wouldn't have to worry about her doing anything that he didn't want to happen.

* * *

**BOCD**

The Great Lawn

Monday, September 28th

7:49 A.M.

Just as Massie was walking back to her friends, Josh was just leaving. He gave Massie a little nod, as if he was thinking her for telling her about Alicia's short skirt. Massie rolled her eyes when she knew Josh wasn't looking. Honestly, even the best catches had their boyish faults.

Alicia turned, her waist-length dark hair practically wiping Claire in the face. "Massie!" Alicia grinned, clapping her hands together. "Josh just came. He said I was prettiest girl in this skirt."

Massie snorted, it was the only time she'd ever do something like that. "Ha, Kemp did too."

Alicia's face twisted into a grimace. "What? Kemp with the hair?"

"Yes, and you're apparently Alicia with the curves." Massie laughed.

Alicia huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Massie gave her a sweet smile and then motioned for the other girls to close in their circle.

They all bundled together as if it was a cold, winter day, even though it was a perfectly chill autumn morning. "So, why did you make us wear our skirts during school again, Mass?"

Massie rolled her eyes. "I _told_ you. Team spirit, remember?"

Dylan laughed. "Massie, just like a pair of Juicy sweatpants, I'm not buying that!"

Kristen grimace, recalling something she heard while passing by the teacher's lounge. "Oh yeah, Mass, I just remembered."

"What?" Massie turned to look at Kristen with expecting eyes. She nodded her head quickly to encourage Kristen to spit it out.

Kristen ran a hand through her dark blonde hair and furrowed her eyebrows together. "The school's pushing Sadie's forward."

Massie's eyes widened. What? She was already dreading asking a guy to a dance, but now her doom was going to be even closer? This wasn't the right time. She wanted the dance after this whole Derrick-plan was over. It would be absolutely normal for her to ask him if they were going out again. But right now? When she was single and _not_ ready to mingle?

"Gawd, I feel sick." Massie muttered.

"When is it exactly?" Alicia narrowed her eyes, silently reminding herself to ask Josh as soon as possible.

"In two weeks." Kristen frowned. "Two weeks, Mass. You think Chris is going to complete his plan by then?"

Massie's lips formed a straight line. Now that she couldn't interfere, as she had promised Chris, she had no idea when it would be done. She wanted it over quickly.

Massie got this nagging feeling that her dignity was going to take a huge blow very, very soon.

* * *

Currently Listening To:  
**Untouched** by _The Veronicas_

Review! You have no idea how happy they all make me.


End file.
